If all else fails
by enthusedsilver
Summary: Buffy/L word crossover femmeslash Shane/Tara. What happens when the two meet? Rating for possible subsequent chapters! Please R & R!


Buffy/ L word crossover fan fiction – Shane/Tara

If all else fails

A/N: I had never thought of this pairing until I read a Shane/ Faith crossover fan fiction and thought how good this pairing would be. It's set between Tabula Rasa and Entropy when Willow and Tara are broken up and sometime around season 1 for Shane, before the whole Cherie Jaffe mess. It's set in the Bronze with Shane just happening across it on her travels. Thoughts are in italics.

She entered the dark, smoky club scouting around checking out all the girls in there. As her eyes swept along the bar they settled on a serene, peaceful figure sitting elegantly on a stool. Her eyes travelled down her silky blonde hair, into her pale blue eyes, across her full pink lips and over to her beautiful perky breasts peeking out of her silky flowered dress. She was instantly drawn to her and began to walk across the dance floor to this beauty.

_God what am I doing here? I knew this was a bad idea but I could not stay in that god forsaken house pining over Willow for one more minute or my head would explode. I just have to stick it out for one more drink, maybe something interesting will happen. _As she looked up her eyes fell upon a woman who gaze was set upon hers. She was dressed head to toe in black, from converse and skinny jeans to v-neck t-shirt and leather jacket. The black clothes accentuated her height and skinniness whilst her brown messy hair gave her a dangerous yet sexy edge. She was stalking across the dance floor and turning heads as she went. Tara felt all the blood rush to her cheeks at the way this gorgeous woman was staring at her.

The mysterious sexy woman approached and gesturing at the chair beside Tara said in a husky voice that perfectly matched her sexy demeanour, "May I?" Stuttering slightly, Tara gave a timid, "y- yes" in response. Settling in her chair she smiled up at Tara, "What's your name beautiful?" Shocked at being called beautiful by a complete stranger Tara could barely speak but she somehow heard a distant "T- Tara" and realised she had managed to respond. "A gorgeous woman like you surely can't be alone."

"I'm Shane by the way Tara; I hope you don't mind me coming up to you like this. Can I get you a drink?" Tara was already on her third cocktail, usually way over her limit but she wasn't about to refuse this amazing, sexy woman anything. "T-that'd be g-great." She smiled nervously and Shane felt her breath catch in the back of her throat. She had to stop herself from immediately leaning across and kissing those lips. This woman was irresistible.

"Two beers, please." Shane took out a cigarette and offered the packet to Tara who shook her head politely. "Yeh I know it's a terrible habit I just can't seem to quit, would you prefer it if I didn't?" Tara hesitated and Shane laughed, deep and husky, sending a shiver up Tara's back. "I'll take that hesitation as a yes but you'll have to agree to dance with me in order to take my mind off it." Tara stuttered, "I-I'm not much of a dancer." "Neither am I but I never let it stop me." She took Tara's hand and led her out onto the dance floor.

Shane placed her hands on Tara's hips and started swaying in time to the music, "Beautiful and modest," Shane commented as she watched Tara, who was perfectly in sync with the music, sexily swaying her whole body. Shane brought Tara closer to her and could smell cinnamon and vanilla as she placed her nose near Tara's neck. Tara felt amazing; she was dancing very close to a sexy stranger who thought she was beautiful and a good dancer, this must be her lucky night.

"You smell amazing." The words and breath brushed across her ear sending shivers down her spine. She looked up into those intense green eyes and was reminded of Willow for the first time since meeting this sexy woman. But this was a night to forget Willow, she reminded herself, that was what Willow was doing to her so it was only fair that she did it too. Shane saw a flash of sadness cross Tara's exquisite features and then she felt her soft full lips upon hers, kissing her slowly and softly.

Shane's tongue glided slowly across Tara's lower lip and automatically she opened her mouth to let this strangely powerful tongue go exploring. Tara's hands glided across Shane's back drawing her closer into their embrace. Shane gave a guttural moan and reluctantly withdrew from the embrace aware that they were in the middle of a crowded dance floor. Tara had left all sense of prudishness in the bottom of her beer glass and was wondering why the amazing sensations swirling around her body had suddenly been cut short.

"What's wrong?" Tara asked, looking up into those penetrating green eyes that bore into her soul. "Do you have somewhere more private we could take this to?" Shane glanced around and felt uncomfortable, she was not one for public displays of affection. Normally she would not have let any woman get that carried away in such a public place, but the sensations Tara was causing in her body had made her temporarily forget. "Follow me." Tara took Shane's hand and strode across the dance floor towards the exit, taking the lead as she now felt suddenly bold.

Once outside Shane took a deep breath, it was time to get back on target. She felt like Tara was up for this but it could all fall apart at any moment, she had to get her head back in the game. "Where are we going sexy?" Shane smiled coyly at Tara and let her gaze drop once more to her beautiful breasts. "My dorm room." Tara replied simply, noticing the glance Shane had made towards her breasts and smiling to herself.

She wanted nothing more than this woman making love to her and she was happy that her impressive breasts would help her achieve this goal. As she walked down the road she tried to erase all doubt from her mind, she grabbed Shane's hand. Shane was shocked by the contact but looked up into Tara's eyes and saw lust and desire. This was a perfect night, the moon was shining brightly and a light breeze brushed over them, a welcome respite from the typical Californian heat.

As they approached a dark sheltered area of the road Shane grabbed Tara and pulled her into a rough kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance as their hands roamed the backs and buttocks of the other woman. They both drew back, gasping for air. "We're here." Tara stated as she fumbled in her bag for her keys. As they entered Tara cursed herself for not cleaning up more but Shane was bowled over. The room smelt of flowers and incense, it was small but had Tara's essence all over it. "I'm sorry it's such a mess." Tara felt embarrassed at such a fact but Shane smiled, "You have a beautiful place here." Tara blushed and smiled, this was going to be a good night.

As Tara lit some candles Shane studied the canvases on the wall. "I'm not very good; it's just something to keep my hands busy." _And my mind busy, _Tara added to herself_. _"You drew these, wow they're amazing, you have talent." This woman was paying Tara so many compliments she didn't know what she'd done to deserve this but she knew it was time to get things started. As Shane turned around from looking at her paintings Tara placed her lips on hers and began kissing her. As she did so she slowly turned them around so they could sink onto the bed. On top of Shane she felt dominant as she only did when in this situation.

"Do you like to play games Shane?" The way her name sounded when Tara said it made her feel giddy inside and also kind of dirty. "Oh yes," she breathed into Tara's ear. Tara took off Shane's jacket, shoes, socks and trousers in a strong yet sensual manner. Next, Shane watched as Tara went to the drawer in her bedside table and took out four scarves. She used each one to tie Shane's arms and legs to the four posts of the bed. Then she turned on some music and began swaying, revelling in the fact that she knew she was turning Shane on. She removed her shoes and flowery dress revealing a matching deep red bra and panty set.

Still in time with the music Tara went over to the bed and traced her fingers around Shane's nipples which were already standing to attention. She lifted up Shane's t-shirt and let her tongue re-trace her fingers steps. Responding to the moans coming from Shane she took her right nipple in her mouth and then transferred an ice cube onto the spot. A sharp in-take of breath came from Shane as the contrast from the warmth of Tara's mouth to the cold of the ice sent shivers down her spine. "You are one sexy vixen Tara." Shane mumbled and Tara smirked, _she hasn't seen anything yet. _

A/N: Do you like? Should I continue? Are they both too out of character? This has been on my computer for a while and I'm not sure where I want to go with it so I thought I'd post and see if I get any encouragement! All feedback welcome.


End file.
